Como los mejores vinos
by Cydalima
Summary: "Por si no lo sabes, Harry, los 30 son los nuevos 20" dijo Draco antes de atravesar la puerta. Escrito para el Dracothon 2010.


Esto formó parte de lo que escribí para el Dracothon 2010, que se organizó en livejournal para celebrar el cumpleaños número 30 de Draco Malfoy. Se organizaron diferentes retos y yo cumplí algunos de ellos. Espero que les guste lo que leerán.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, sino sólo brindar un poco de entretenimiento para ustedes.

* * *

**COMO LOS MEJORES VINOS**

La mañana del 4 de junio Draco despertó a las 9 a.m., sorprendentemente una hora normal considerando que últimamente había estado despertando a las 4 o 5 a.m. Bostezó mientras se estiraba un poco y parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que iluminaba la habitación. Miró a su lado en la cama sin sorprenderse realmente de encontrarla vacía; era viernes y Harry debía comenzar su turno en el Ministerio una hora antes ese día.

Permaneció recostado unos cuántos minutos hasta que se cansó de estar echado sin hacer nada; se levantó y dirigió al baño para poder darse una ducha con agua tibia —en parte para despertar un poco, pero también se debía a que últimamente el clima era bastante más cálido que en otras ocasiones y sentía que debía refrescarse un poco antes de comenzar el día—. No tardó más de quince minutos en estar listo. Ese día vestía bastante casual y muggle, pues había descubierto que vestir de esa manera, al menos cuando se encontraba en su tiempo libre, era mucho más cómodo. Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó algo sencillo y rápido con la ayuda de su varita.

En la mesa se encontraba el diario —mal doblado, por cierto, aunque eso no le sorprendía pues Harry tenía la mala costumbre de leer el diario y doblarlo mal por culpa de hacerlo cuando se le hacía tarde para llegar al trabajo—, y lo tomó para poder leerlo mientras bebía un poco de zumo de naranja. Ese día no había noticias realmente importantes para el mundo mágico; pasó las páginas sin mucho interés, leyendo las notas que le parecieron interesantes e ignorando las que no. Al cerrar nuevamente el diario y doblarlo como era debido su mirada se enfocó en la fecha: viernes 4 de junio de 2010.

Draco sonrió para sí. Así que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños, y no un cumpleaños cualquiera, sino que sería su trigésimo cumpleaños. Nada mal, pensó, no todos los días se cumplen treinta años, después de todo. Para él la edad no era un problema como parecía serlo para muchas personas. Draco sabía que incluso a sus prácticamente treinta años sesguía siendo tan irresistible como siempre, si no es que más. No negaba que en ocasiones se ponía a pensar en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo y que en menos de lo que se diera cuenta, su juventud habría quedado atrás. Pero no se rompía la cabeza con ello.

Además, siempre le había gustado decir que él era como los mejores vinos: entre más tiempo pasaba, se volvían mejores.

Él se dedicaba a vivir la vida sin preocuparse por algo tan tonto como la edad, pues tenía cosas más importantes a las cuáles prestarles atención. Draco sabía que no podía quejarse de cómo era su vida en ese momento. Sus padres se encontraban perfectamente bien, en el extranjero, pero con vida; sus amigos, si bien no eran muchos, eran personas excepcionales de las cuales no se había cansado pese a los años, y eso ya era mucho decir. Después de mucho esfuerzo, había logrado limpiar su apellido y posicionarlo en un buen lugar; y aunque la Familia Malfoy ya no era una de las más influyentes del Mundo Mágico, Draco estaba dispuesto a solucionar ese pequeño detalle.

Tras varios años de preparación —unos cuantos en la rama general y otros dedicados a una especialización en infectología mágica—, ahora formaba parte del personal de San Mungo y aunque era consciente de que en la práctica le faltaba conseguir muchísima experiencia, sabía que su trabajo era bastante bueno, pese a lo presuntuoso que eso pudiera sonar. El trabajo como medimago era extenuante, sí, y no era raro que pasara noches en vela, sobre todo cuando recibía alguna llamada de emergencia, pero realmente lo disfrutaba.

Todo claro, sin mencionar a su pareja actual. Aún después de casi dos años de estar juntos seguía pareciéndole bastante sorprendente que fuera Harry Potter, nada más y nada menos, a quien consideraba la persona más importante para él. Sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo cursi que estaba siendo en sus pensamientos. Se levantó de la mesa y se encargó de limpiar el pequeño desastre que había en la cocina antes de salir rumbo al hospital. El descanso había sido agradable, pero aún le esperaba una larga jornada de trabajo.

* * *

Harry terminó el reporte que llevaba casi dos horas escribiendo y corrigiendo para que cumpliera con las exigencias de su jefe. Por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el Departamento de Aurores podía decir que no le había importado pasar esas dos horas concentrado en un reporte nada interesante, sin distraerse un solo momento, con tal de poder regresar a casa casi una hora antes de lo normal.

Acomodó las cosas de su escritorio y tras revisar que no olvidaba nada, salió de la oficina dirigiéndose a la zona autorizada para las apariciones para poder ir a casa. Como era de esperarse Draco no se encontraba ahí. Miró su reloj: 9:15 de la noche. Draco no tardaba en regresar.

Esa mañana no se había despedido de él como era debido, en parte porque se le hacía tarde para llegar a la oficina pero también porque no había querido despertar a Draco cuando finalmente había tenido la oportunidad de dormir unas horas más. Dio un bostezo que le recordó que él también estaba cansado, aunque no tanto como en otras ocasiones. Caminó hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, y mientras lo veía notó el diario pulcramente doblado sobre la mesa.

Lo primero que vio después de la enorme fotografía móvil que ocupaba la primera plana, fue leer la fecha una vez más. Cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para el cumpleaños de su novio y si todo salía como lo había planeado, ese sería el mejor cumpleaños en la vida de Draco. Repasó mentalmente lo que harían al día siguiente —ambos habían pedido el día en su trabajo—: primero, llevarle el desayuno a la cama, era algo cursi y bastante cliché pero recibir el desayuno en la cama siempre era un lindo detalle; posteriormente, salir de paseo a donde Draco quisiera, y cuando decía "a donde Draco quisiera", hablaba en serio. Comer en donde el joven Malfoy eligiera y después ver una película. Al parecer Robin Hood seguía en cartelera y Draco, quien de alguna manera se había convertido en un amante de las películas, había comentado que tenía ganas de verla.

Por la noche, ir a cenar en un costoso restaurante en el cual Harry ya había reservado una mesa desde casi una semana antes y al regresar a casa, una sesión de sexo salvaje que debía ser lo suficientemente apasionada para que ambos quedaran hechos polvo y no pudieran moverse al día siguiente —y tener otra excusa para faltar una vez más al trabajo y poder estar juntos otro día.

Harry sonrió. Quizá las cosas no sucederían como las estaba planeando, pero se esforzaría porque fuera lo contrario.

—Cuando pones esa sonrisa— escuchó detrás de sí— no puedo evitar preguntarme qué clase de idea pervertida tienes en mente.

Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró frente a frente con Draco. El rubio estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y sonreía de lado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo una idea pervertida?— preguntó Harry acercándose a él.

—Tus pupilas dilatadas y la expresión de depravado sexual que hay en tu rostro.

Harry rió ante tal respuesta y sin darle tiempo a decir algo más, atrapó los labios de Draco en un beso apasionado que le fue respondido con igual intensidad. Sintió las manos de Draco aferrarse a su cintura y colarse debajo de la ropa para poder acariciar su piel con lentitud, provocándole escalofríos.

—¿Y yo soy el depravado sexual?— preguntó Harry separándose ligeramente de Draco.

—Sí, tú eres el depravado sexual— respondió Draco sonriéndole—, yo sólo soy un hombre que ha pasado casi una semana sin poder saciar uno de sus instintos más básicos— al decir eso último, Draco atrapó entre sus manos las nalgas de Harry, atrayéndolo hacia él.

Harry aprovechó lo hecho por Draco para restregarse contra él y hacerle sentir el bulto que comenzaba a crecer en sus pantalones. Un jadeo escapó de los labios de Draco antes de que Harry los cubriera con los suyos en otro beso; poco a poco fueron caminando hasta su habitación —dejando un camino de ropa a su paso—. Al estar ahí, Harry tumbó a Draco en la cama y subió por esta hasta acomodarse entre sus piernas.

Besó el cuello de Draco y mordió ligeramente su clavícula para después descender lentamente por el cuerpo de su novio, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente la pálida piel que tenía frente a él. Sin perder mucho tiempo terminó de desnudar a Draco, dejando expuesto el duro miembro de su novio. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo masajeó durante unos segundos antes de rodearlo con su boca, arrancando un ronco gemido a Draco. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, de arriba abajo, aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraban para tantear el ano de Draco y penetrarlo con un dedo para brindarle más placer.

Con los ojos cerrados, Draco jadeaba cada vez que Harry succionaba su miembro y murmuraba palabras cada vez más incoherentes cuando presionaba el glande con sus labios. Draco mentiría si dijera que Harry no era bueno haciendo eso, aunque claro, Harry no tenía por qué saberlo, ¿verdad?

—Mierda, Harry— murmuró con voz entrecortada—, deja esto para después.

Los jueguitos preliminares siempre eran bastante entretenidos, pero como Draco lo había dicho anteriormente, ya era casi una semana desde la última vez que habían tenido relaciones y ambos estaban más que ansiosos por hacer lo verdaderamente interesante. Harry sonrió un poco y se separó de Draco. Se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y aprovechando que Draco levantaba un poco sus caderas, lo penetró.

—¡Oh, Merlín!— exclamó Draco al sentirlo dentro de sí. Harry ahogó un ronco gemido que murió en su garganta—. Joder, Harry, cómo extrañaba esto.

—También yo.

Harry no esperó mucho; le dio a Draco un lapso de unos cuántos segundos para acoplarse a la intromisión y comenzó a moverse lentamente, dentro y fuera de él, arrancándole gemidos que resonaban en las paredes de la habitación y emitiendo él mismo otros tantos que se unían a los de Draco en un coro que le encantaba escuchar. Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad y buscando un mejor ángulo para poder penetrar a Draco más profundamente y hacerle sentir más.

Disfrutaba bastante lo que hacía, pues saberse el causante de que Draco perdiera la razón y delirara de placer era bastante satisfactorio. Aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de sus estocadas tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía, sintiendo cómo Draco se retorcía de placer debajo de él.

—Oh, sí, sí— repetía Draco—, Harry, mierda... —y con un ronco gemido liberó el fruto de su excitación.

Harry lo penetró un par de veces más antes de llegar al orgasmo y dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de Draco. Ambos respiraban agitadamente; esperaron un poco en lo que se normalizaba su ritmo cardiaco. Harry besó a Draco antes de sacar su sexo del cuerpo de su novio; se recostó junto a él y no pasó mucho para que sintiera que Draco se acurrucaba a su lado.

Sonrió. Draco podía decir lo que quisiera, pero realmente era bastante agradable que después del sexo le gustara permanecer cerca de él, a veces sólo a unos cuántos centímetros de él y en otras completamente abrazado a su cuerpo. Sintió la respiración pausada de Draco cerca de su cuello y volteó a verlo para descubrir que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Harry miró la hora: era casi media noche; ya era 5 de junio. Bueno, ya se encargaría de felicitar a Draco por la mañana.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos al escuchar que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Parpadeó un par de veces y cuando finalmente pudo enfocar la vista, se dio cuenta de que Harry se dirigía hacia él con lo que parecía ser un delicioso desayuno. Sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

—Es la primera vez que me traen el desayuno a la cama estando yo desnudo— dijo cuando Harry se sentó a su lado.

—Espero, entonces, que no sea la última vez— respondió Harry colocando el desayuno en una mesita que había colocado junto a la cama y que Draco notó hasta ese momento—. Feliz cumpleaños, Draco— le dijo y se acercó a él para darle un beso.

—Gracias— y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Harry le dio otro beso, mucho más apasionado que el anterior—. ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—El primero fue un sencillo beso de buenos días, éste fue un beso de feliz cumpleaños.

Draco sonrió. Miró el desayuno que Harry le había preparado; no era nada del otro mundo pero la intensión era lo que contaba y realmente le hacía muy feliz que Harry tuviera semejante detalle para con él. Probó una de las tostadas, untándole un poco de mantequilla y mermelada encima. Entre él y Harry lograron terminar con el desayuno después de unos minutos.

—Y dime, qué se siente haber cumplido tres décadas— preguntó Harry sonriéndole con algo que Draco identificó como malicia.

—Igual que tener un cuarto de siglo.

—Pero ya tienes más de un cuarto de siglo, Draco— dijo Harry—, algo diferente deberás sentir. No sé. ¿No te sientes un poco cansado o algo así?

—No. ¿Tendría que sentirme cansado?

—No sé, sólo pregunto. Ya sabes, la edad— añadió ensanchando su sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablas, Potter? — preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Estoy en la flor de la juventud; tener treinta años no es algo que me preocupe demasiado.

—No lo sé— respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros—, te noto un par de arrugas.

—Tonterías. Lo único que sucede es que me tienes envidia, como a tú sigues teniendo 29 años…

—No te sientas tan grande. Eres sólo unos días mayor que yo.

—Más de un mes no es "sólo unos días", Potter— respondió Draco antes de ponerse de pie—. Además, no sólo soy mayor que tú en cuestiones fisiológicas; siempre he pensado que mi edad mental es mayor a la tuya.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante tal respuesta. Draco rió ligeramente y se puso de pie, dejando expuesto su cuerpo desnudo, aún con pruebas de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior entre ambos.

—Como sea, Draco. Eres más viejo que yo.

—¿Y eso qué importa?— preguntó Draco mientras caminaba hacia el baño—. Por si no lo sabes, Harry, los 30 son los nuevos 20— y tras decir eso, desapareció tras la puerta.


End file.
